


Regresando a Casa

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angry Sex, Angst, Clubbing, Drama, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish, Threesome, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco está en un club al que no había ido en mucho tiempo, cuando alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver llega en su busca. Traducción de "Homecoming" de Silent Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regresando a Casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/954) by Silent Auror. 



La música vibró y Draco Malfoy cerró los ojos. La dejó entrar a su torrente sanguíneo, a su sistema nervioso, permitiendo que se entrelazara con su magia, su juventud y su deseo. Cerró los ojos y la sintió; sintió la música posesionarse de él. Los cuerpos oprimiéndose contra el suyo, _calientes_, y estaba moviéndose con ellos, contra ellos, su deseo surgiendo en un clamor físico por satisfacerse. Por unos dedos tocando su carne, por una boca que calmara su necesidad, por una mano que cubriera sus ojos y lo hiciera olvidar.

Eso no estaba bien, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ni siquiera la música estaba _bien_, ni los hombres que giraban a su alrededor eran particularmente atractivos. No cuando había estado tan mimado todo ese tiempo. Había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que había estado ahí, pero a Draco no le importaba. Necesita estar ahí esa noche. Necesitaba de nuevo ser acariciado con pasión, con ansias frenéticas, ser follado contra una pared sin intercambiar ni una palabra antes o después, ser devorado hasta aliviar su dolor.

Estaba vistiendo los pantalones de cuero que había arrinconado en el fondo de su armario durante los diez meses anteriores, y le gustaba la manera en que se sentían sobre sus largas piernas. El forro permitía que se deslizaran dentro de ellos _tan bien_, mientras que el suave exterior se sentía como líquido contra las piernas, culos y caderas de los que estaban a su alrededor. Tenía su círculo de admiradores, todos deseando arrearlo hacia el cuarto trasero o hacia el baño o hacia donde fuera que pudieran sacarse las erecciones de los pantalones y metérselas en las bocas o en las manos o donde sea, mientras que estuvieran corriéndose con _él_. Había echado mucho de menos ser deseado de aquella manera, así de _intenso_.

La música cambió pero la canción no fue mejor que la anterior. Quizá era hora de un cambio en los eventos. Draco comenzó a echar un ojo especulativamente hacia las opciones más cercanas, intentando elegir un objetivo. No pasó mucho tiempo. Ahí estaba, un jovencito delgado de diecisiete o dieciocho años cuando mucho... y a sus veintiséis, Draco estaba ya empezando a sentir que los años le restaban mérito a su atractivo, al menos a los ojos de ese tipo de chicos: esbeltos, de movimientos fluidos y cabello oscuro y desordenado. Draco se obligó a olvidarse del cabello y a concentrarse en los ojos. Negros, relampagueantes… un rápido flash de contacto visual y la boca del chico estaba haciendo un puchero, su mandíbula se empujó audazmente hacia delante en un patente manifiesto de su propio conocimiento carnal y de sus encantos. Otro flash y Draco se estaba moviendo hacia él a través de la liada multitud.

  
No necesitaron palabras. Sólo eso. Se movieron juntos y fue difícil bailar mientras jugaban al cazador y su presa. Al chico se le puso dura en segundos —ah, quien tuviera diecisiete otra vez— y el cuerpo de Draco respondió a eso. Algo en su cabeza le estaba gritando _traición, _pero la música aumentó de volumen y Draco se excusó pensando que el ruido estaba ahogando la palabra. Y se recordó que la traición no había sido suya, sino de Harry.

Se congeló durante una milésima de segundo al creer que el mero acto de pensar en el nombre de Harry había logrado que convocara a su —sintió un dolor en el pecho— ex amante a ese lugar, a ese club… o por lo menos que lo había hecho imaginárselo, pero no. Harry estaba ahí, de pie a la orilla del salón. Tenía los brazos rígidos a los costados, el rostro sonrojado y oscurecido por la rabia, la mandíbula apretada y fija, inamovible. Draco entrecerró los ojos y tomó al chico de la barbilla, bajando la mirada hacia él y observándolo a través de sus pesados párpados y una expresión de conocida superioridad. Y deliberadamente le echó un vistazo a Harry. Le obsequió una mirada que no fue sólo arrogante, sino maligna. Esperando que el triunfo estuviera disfrazando adecuadamente la culpa, el dolor y… nada más. Su pecho era un torbellino de irritantes sentimientos, pero estaban perdidos, perdidos en el calor y la música que lo estaba elevando junto con ella. El chico estaba frotándose contra su pierna y Draco lo permitía, de hecho, le correspondía. El gesto de Harry era borrascoso.

  
El chico comenzó a gemir, sus dedos enterrándose en la espalda de Draco como si buscara meterse en su piel, en su belleza, en su despectiva concesión de aquel acto. Y Draco decidió echarle sal a la herida. Se inclinó hacia delante, lamió la tibia oreja del chico ocasionando que la piel temblara contra sus labios, y dijo el par de palabras que necesitaba para transmitir sus intenciones. El chico asintió furiosamente, ansioso. Draco lo tomó de la muñeca y lo dirigió hacia el cuarto trasero, mirando de nuevo jactanciosamente sobre su hombro. Y Harry los estaba siguiendo.

Draco lo escuchó aproximarse, o lo sintió. La música era más alta ahí en el cuarto trasero, oscuro, iluminado de rojo y reservado para ese tipo de cosas: un polvo anónimo sin ataduras, sin involucrarse sentimentalmente, sin desengaños al terminar el día. Eso era todo lo que quería. Pero Harry estaba ahí, maldito sea, determinado a interrumpir. ¿Y qué derecho tenía después de haberle dicho a Draco que se fuera y no se molestara en regresar? En regresar a _casa_, eso fue lo que debió haber dicho pero no había sido así. No había llamado casa al apartamento que habían rentado juntos desde hacía ocho meses. Dejando en claro que ya no _iba a ser _la casa de Draco, y todo por culpa de su ridícula pelea sin sentido. Las frías noches en que cada uno se acurrucó en su respectivo lado de la cama reemplazaron al irresistible calor que los había unido al principio; los pesados silencios y las punzantes acusaciones hicieron a un lado el buen humor y espontaneidad que una vez compartieron. El dolor causado fue suficiente como para cortar a Draco en pedazos, recordándole aquella vieja, vaga y dolorosa memoria de cierta vida previa, y haciéndolo todo mucho peor.

  
El chico estaba tirando de la camisa de Draco y él lo permitió. Harry llegó y se paró detrás. —¡Draco!

Draco lo ignoró, bajó la bragueta de los pantalones del chico y con mano dura, sobó lo que estaba debajo. Los calzoncillos del muchacho estaban húmedos, tibios, firmes, y se sentía bien. Y era devastador. Recordó haber tocado a Harry de esa misma manera la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Y en ese momento sintió las manos de Harry sobre su cintura, apenas levemente. Inseguras. Escuchó a Harry gritar su nombre de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Hablar en ese momento sería su perdición, estaría deshecho. Deslizó sus manos hacia arriba bajo la camisa del chico.

  
Harry cambió de táctica. Abruptamente, como era su hábito. De repente su boca estaba en la oreja de Draco. —No lo dije en serio. Nada de eso fue en serio. Cometí un error.

Las palabras lo golpearon como onda de choque pero no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y el otro chico parecía ignorar la presencia de Harry.

  
—No debí haber dicho eso. Quiero que regreses a casa.

Draco negó con la cabeza furiosamente y bajó los pantalones del chico de un solo jalón. —¡Date la vuelta!

  
El chico obedeció y las manos de Harry se desviaron más abajo, sus dedos no tocaron la entrepierna de Draco pero sí la acunaron posesivamente. —Tú —dijo con fiereza—, eres mío, Draco. _Mío._

Draco no lo miró. No podía. Estaba ya utilizando dos dedos para preparar al chico y convocando un hechizo de lubricación no verbal al mismo tiempo. —Entonces no debiste haber dicho eso. —Apenas pudo escucharse él mismo y no pudo saber si Harry lo había oído o no.

  
Una mano lo tomó de la muñeca. —¡No lo hagas!

Draco se sacudió para quitársela de encima. —Piérdete. Estoy ocupado.

  
Enojo. Pudo sentirlo, irradiando de Harry y asfixiando la infelicidad y la desesperación que tanto estaban fastidiando a Draco en ese mismo momento. Mucho mejor. —¡No voy a irme! —gritó Harry—. ¡Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro! ¡Te _necesito_!

Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza y se empujó dentro del chico, quien estaba gimiendo y cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo, apoyado contra la pared. Un virgen, entonces. Estaba lo suficientemente apretado como para serlo. —Pruébalo —espetó Draco y comenzó a follarse al chico.

  
Harry se quedó parado ahí, sin decir nada durante un momento y desesperadamente inseguro de él mismo. Ese lugar era el territorio de Draco. El viejo terruño de Draco. Harry estaba fuera de lugar y se había metido en un callejón sin salida del cual no sabía cómo escapar. Draco volteó su cabeza hacia un lado sin ver a Harry a los ojos y clavando la mirada en algún punto de su pecho. Repitió: —Pruébalo, Harry.

El sentimiento de pánico aumentó. Harry se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, enraizado al suelo de pura vacilación, y entonces tomó una decisión. Se bajó los pantalones de un tirón en menos de tres segundos y se posicionó detrás de Draco. Complacientemente, Draco se inclinó hacia delante y por un instante redujo la velocidad de sus movimientos dentro y fuera del chico. Harry entró en él y fue tan dolorosamente familiar —era el único hombre por quien Draco se había permitido ser penetrado y con quien descubrió que en realidad esa posición le gustaba más— pero sólo con Harry. Y Harry estaba detrás de él, reclamándolo otra vez a pesar de que Draco estaba follándose a un chico que casi era un _niño, _oprimiéndolo contra el muro del mugroso cuarto trasero del club del que Harry alguna vez se había sentido desesperadamente celoso. Sus manos estaban bajo la camisa de Draco, acariciándolo, y estaba diciendo palabras que Draco apenas podía escuchar… murmullos breves de que no lo había dicho en serio, que se sentía apenado por la pelea, por todas las peleas, que no podía vivir sin Draco y que más le valía no _atreverse _a correrse dentro del chico. Harry lo tenía en ese punto donde Draco diría lo que fuera, haría lo que fuera, si Harry le permitía terminar. Asintió frenéticamente y Harry diminuyó el ritmo… tenía una resistencia impresionante, la cual se había incrementado desde que Draco le había enseñado a usarla. Draco rodeó al chico con un brazo y lo masturbó para hacerlo terminar. El chico se derramó con un grito, salpicó la pared y Draco se salió de su cuerpo con un empujón.

  
—Piérdete —le gruñó Harry al chico.

El muchacho pareció asustarse al ver a Harry y obedeció en el acto, casi tropezando con sus pantalones en su aturdido intento de alejarse de ahí.

  
Draco escuchó a Harry murmurar un hechizo de limpieza, con el tono de su voz teñido de amargura. Entonces las manos de Harry estaban sobre él y sus labios en su oreja. —Te amo —masculló Harry—. No me dejes. No puedo hacerlo sin ti. Expresamente te prohíbo tomarme la palabra de lo que dije en aquella ocasión.

Draco estaba al borde del orgasmo, deseándolo tanto que podía llorar… podía _llorar, _Harry estaba tocándolo y sosteniéndolo contra él mismo con un fuerte brazo, justo encima del pecho aún con ropa de Draco y ambos estaban atrayendo miradas asombradas de los que estaban en la oscura habitación. —Dime que regresaras conmigo —suplicó Harry con el corazón punzándole debajo el pecho y contra la espalda de Draco.

  
Draco asintió. —Harry… —Se corrió y casi estuvo a punto de desplomarse ahí mismo y delante de todos. Las manos de Harry habían sido tan gentiles, sosteniéndolo y acariciándolo hasta que todo terminó, y luego Harry también eyaculó con dos largas y duras estocadas dentro del cuerpo de Draco, pasando la lengua y los labios sobre su húmeda y tibia nuca. Se salió de él y lo giró. Y por fin, sus ojos se encontraron.

Se contuvieron durante un momento y entonces Draco arremetió contra él, no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacerle. Golpearlo hasta matarlo o besarlo hasta perder el aliento. Sus bocas se encontraron y el destino eligió la segunda opción, y al menos Draco no estaba llorando. Aunque había estado muy cerca.

  
—Vamos —murmuró Harry ignorando las muchas miradas de las que todavía eran objeto—. Vayamos a casa.

Y Draco hizo eso justamente, sin saber si las peleas terminarían o no, o si en verdad las cosas cambiarían. Pero estaba yéndose a casa, y eso era lo único que contaba.

  


**Fin**


End file.
